Gridman Hyper NT Agent
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: Summary inside, sadly.


Summary: **Forty years after the Hyper Agent, Gridman, had completely deleted Khan Digifier and it's digital 'ghost' Kilokhan, choosing to go by his birth name 'Servo' during the battles against the ghost data, Doctor Tadashi Hikari has created special AI called NETwork NAVIgatorS to help people access the internet better, from children too young to understand what the internet is to those too old to look things up themselves without some form of physical pain. This has unexpectedly become a planet-wide commodity, akin to air or water or food. People even started to create an event called NetBattle, where two or more people can, as the name implies, make their NetNavis battle one another, and intelligent individuals have created Battle Chips that increase the chances of winning such battles.**

**But this peace wasn't to last, the dastardly Doctor Albert Wily, former friend of Doctor Hikari, began committing acts of Cyber-Terrorism using NetNavis of his own design. Flameman, Colorman, Elecman, Magicman, Bombman and Stoneman. Each one of these Navis he has given to a loyal follower who has taken a code name, Mr. Match, Count Elek, Harlequin, and Shaman; Stoneman and Bombman have stayed by his side as his personal guard. As these acts continue, Earth is put in peril once more, and so it is up to Gridman to save the world once again. Access Code: Gridman!**

**Disclaimer: Me nor my partners own Denkou Chojin Gridman or Rockman EXE. This is just a non-profit story written for fun.**

* * *

The open universe is shown to us, stars twinkling like diamonds.

Space, the final frontier to human kind. A peaceful yet terrifying void where countless planets exist orbiting numerous stars,

A wormhole is opened, and a figure floats out of it.

and soon, a visitor will appear on Earth, just like he did years ago.

The figure lifts up its head, two glowing eyes landing on the planet Earth.

"_Naoto Sho, Sam Collins, I'm coming to see you."_ the being said as its eyes glowed brighter.

* * *

-Insert Opening Song: Yume no Hero-

* * *

A world of data, electricity crackling every few moments. This is the Net, the home of NetNavis.

"RAAAAAAGH!"

It is also the home to NetBattles.

"Stay still you little punk and let me tackle you!" a large Navi modeled after a football player said as it tried to delete his opponent. The Generic Navi said nothing as it flipped over the top of the charging Navi called, "QuarterBackMan! Stop fooling around!"

"Battle Chip: Blaster, slot-in and download!" a voice shouted as the generic navi's right arm shifted into a cannon, it landed and began firing at QuarterBackMan as he defended himself. "Battle Chip: Sword, slot-in and download!" his arm changed again to shift into a steel blade, the Navi charges in and readies his blade to strike, but it was short lived when it broke against the large NetNavi's arm.

"Get out of there!" The generic Navi's operator said in terror, QuarterBackMan's operator just smirked

"Finish him QuarterBackMan! End Zone Touchdown!" QuarterBackMan grabs the Navi and raises it into the air and slams it into the ground like one would a football. This attack caused enough damage to his opponent to force it to logout.

"TOUCHDOWN! YEAH!" QuarterBackMan said as he raised his arms in the air in triumph. Then he does a little endzone dance and finishing it with a split.

"Alright Sammy, as agreed, I get my vest back." The stockily built preteen said to the slightly overweight opponent, a preteen of 12 years, of average height, black hair, orange eyes, wears a blue t-shirt under a vest, black pants, brown shoes, has a football symbol on the right side of the vest. This is Samuel Naoto Sho, Sammy to his friends.

"Yeah, great match Ian," Sammy said as he returns the orange vest to another teen who's his age, but much bulkier around the shoulders, the teen has light orange hair and cerulean blue eyes, wears a bandana with a football symbol on it around his neck, has a white short sleeve shirt, brown shorts, orange and black shoes and has a backpack sitting next to him. He grabs his orange vest and puts it back on. This is Ian Malcolm.

"Your pretty skilled with a generic Navi little bro." Ian says as he gives Sammy a noogie.

"Gah! Let go!" Sammy says as he laughs along with his best friend, until the door slides open to show Sammy's adoptive brother, Netto Hikari.

"Hey Sammy, are you done net battling?" Netto said as he walks over to the two. "Who won?"

"Ian did again, but I almost got him." Sammy said with pride.

Netto smiled a little then gives him a noogie as well. "AH! Not you too!"

"Alright you guys, come on, I have a battle against Dex to win."

Meanwhile, the being from before was now searching for its two targets, hiding itself in the form of a small orb of light. '_No. No. No. No. Not Naoto again. No. Am I even in the right part of Japan?'_ the ball of light flew around the town continuing its search. '_Where are you?'_

As the ball of light is floating around, there is a preteen sitting at the park's bench, the teen has black hair and brown eyes and wearing a black shirt and grey jacket wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He is enjoying the breeze and fresh air as he is relaxing. "Hmm, what should I do today?"

As he is thinking he spotted Sammy, Ian and Netto walking down the streets. "Hmm," he got up from the bench and walked up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Toto, how's it going?" Sammy said to his _other_ best friend. This is Naoto Himora or to his friends Toto. "Still up to your hobbies."

"Yes I have," Naoto nodded as he joined then in the walk. "So Netto, what battles are you going to be in this time?"

"I was already in one with Dex and I lost." he says as he slumps forward.

"Oof, sorry to hear that, but your not the only one with a gen navi." he pulls out his PET and showed his netnavi and it's a blank one too. "I still haven't had an update yet, but I'm not complaining, I'm planning to get something that can match me someday, but sadly I don't have the allowance yet."

"Say, how about we stop by at a battle chip shop?" Ian said gaining the attention of the other three preteens. "I need some more."

They agreed that they need some battle chips of their own, so they went to the nearest shop to buy some gear. As they entered the shop they start to look around for some new chips while Sammy, Naoto and Netto and Ian are browsing/window shipping. The shops owner walked up to the four boys "Can I help you boys?"

Naoto looked up to see the shop owner "No, we're just browsing around." he then points his thumb to Ian who is looking around. "But our friend over there is looking for some new chips."

"Well if you need any help, I'll be around." as she was about to walk away, she then spotted a CD on her counter, then she spotted a name on the case saying 'Naoto'. "Excuse me, is one of you named Naoto."

One of the preteens looked up to the owner with his eyebrows raised. "That's me."

"There's something here for you." she puts the mysterious CD on the counter showing the three. "I think this is yours, it was dropped off this morning with the Chip delivery." the three just staring at it not knowing what it is, Naoto picked it up and looks at it. "Okay…?

"A Computer Disk?" Netto said. "Do you guys think, maybe it's...?" Netto asked, the question being the same in all their minds, except one. They just stared at it until lan came up.

"I'm ready! Hey, what's everyone looking at?" He asked before Naoto ran from the shop saying something along the lines of 'kita', maybe? Moving on.

"What the heck was that about?" Ian asked the brothers.

"Toto got a computer disk, we think it might have a Custom Navi on it from his Mom." Netto said to Ian.

"Oh, sweet! Wait, um… don't we have to be home by now?"

"That's right!" the other two said as the three of them ran out of the store and ran into Masa, who as usual gave them some free fish.

* * *

"It was so scary, over ten fires just this week." said the mother of Netto and adoptive mother of Sammy, Haruka Hikari as she sat at the table with her sons.

"Supposedly it's a computer virus." Netto said after he finished chewing his rice.

"Is our oven okay?" Sammy asked her.

"The repairman from this morning said everything was fine." she assured them. Netto and Sammy sagged in relief.

"Thank goodness." they said in unison knowing that things are going to be fine. Then they offered their bowls to her. "Seconds please."

"Alright." she grabs the two bowls and makes her way to the kitchen, but she turns to her son. "Oh by the way Netto, there's a letter from Dad addressed to you…" Haruka said with a smile on her face. "It's on the counter."

"Huh?" he got up from his chair and walks over to the counter and spotted a letter.

"It's all the way from Borneo." his mother said as he stepped forward to pick up the letter.

Netto picked up the letter and looks at it. "Where's that? What an easy life, travelling around the world leaving his family behind."

"Yuichiro is a renowned explorer," Haruka said as she went back to the table. "And before that he was a-

"Renowned scientist." Netto and Sammy said in unison as they know what she's going to say.

The only son then open the letter then pull out a CD, just like the one that Naoto had received at the shop. '_A disk?.'_ "Could this be?"

"So what is it bro?" Sammy said while still eating at the table. He didn't get a response from him but he can figure that he is happy.

"Come on, your dinner is getting cold." Haruka said to Netto before he ran up to his room.

"Huh, more for me." Sammy said as he started eating his dinner.

"This has got to be it." Netto said as he put the disk into the disk reader on his update terminal, and entered the 'Run' code. "If Papa remembered his promise… then this is it without a doubt." he said as he slid over to the computer monitor and entered his password, bringing up a larger version of the PET's screen. A loading bar flashed by as he typed in commands with one [line] last command being needed, 'OK' or 'CANCEL'. Netto selected 'OK' and let the program finish uploading.

"Alright! Installation complete." Netto said as he removed his PET from the terminal and turned it back on, except it only showed a black screen.

"What? It should be finished. Why isn't anything happening?" he asked himself before the screen turned on showing the PET symbol. "It rebooted?"

"Memo, Diary, and Mail upgraded. A new PET OS has been uploaded."

"That's it?" Netto asks disappointed.

"That's everything." the Gen Navi said, making Netto slump forward on the desk, before choosing to put the PET back and lay back on his bed.

"Dad you idiot. Did you really forget the promise? 'When you get into fifth grade I'll make you a super special NetNavi, unlike anything else.' is what you said, BUT ALL YOU DID WAS SEND ME A STUPID UPDATE!" he then stuffs his face onto the pillow. "Oh great, now I don't know what to do now." Netto said, before rolling over and falling asleep.

Meanwhile with Naoto, he is in his room where he is now in a computer and his generic NetNavi is present. "You know BlackWolfMan, it's kind of wrong to lie about you being a blank NetNavi."

The Navi grabbed his… body and yanked it out to show his true self, he has a wolf/beast body, his armor is black and bulky but slim, he has a tail that is under cloak tails, his face is a wolf helmet with fangs, his eyes are in the mouth and has a horn on his head, he also has white hair and claws, his symbol is a crescent moon that turning into a new moon and inside the black moon are three stars that are white, green and purple. "I know Naoto that this seems hard, but in order for any of your childish friends to not immediately judge me as evil we must do this until the time is right."

"I know," he said in a sad tone then pulled out the CD. "Anyway check out what my mom sent me."

"Hmm, a CD," BlackWolfMan said as he crossed his arms and made a smile that is not visible. "Well? What are you waiting for? Plug it in." Naoto nodded as he started to place the CD onto the disc reader, he start to type in the password and let the upload to happen. As the download is complete he felt something different in his systems. "Upload complete. Hmm, it seems that your mother gave me some new abilities and partners, interesting."

* * *

"That's my mom for ya," the teen then leaned back in his chair thinking on what his Navi said. "You know BlackWolfMan, eventually Sammy and Netto is going to figure out soon that I have you, and they are tricky."

"Of course they are, and eventually we have to NetBattle them one day too," he then grabbed the genesis body and quickly puts it back on. "Until then we have to keep this facade for now."

He nodded and continues to look around in his computer. '_This is going to be eventful. I hope this lie will be over soon.'_

Meanwhile at the Hikari house Sammy and Haruka head for bed, while a storm rages outside, with lightning and thunder directly over head. The only thing outside still was the ball of light.

"_I've searched this whole city, and Naoto Sho is nowhere. Time to move onto the next cit-AA_A_A_AAA_AAA_AAAAA_A_A_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!""_ the lightning struck the ball of light and it falls towards to a random house. "_Ne_E_D to GE_t… _a _Host." it says as it drifts into one of the rooms of the house which just so happened to be Sammy's room, as he is sleeping the ball of light weakly moved toward his PET, and entered it. The PET glowed, and Sammy's generic NetNavi _began to change_. The data start to shift its body as the data and schematics start to reconfigure itself.

The morning sun starts to rise and Netto and Sammy are still sleeping in their rooms. In Netto's room he is sleeping like a log. "Netto."

In Sammy's room, he was just waking up, and rubbing the Sandman's sand from his eyes.

"_Excuse me?_" an unknown voice said. Sammy start to look around. "_Over here, in this miniature computer device." _he turned to his desk and spotted his custom PET, the normal blue, with, yellow, white, and red accents. The screen is showing a different NetNavi, it has a humanoid frame that is wearing a red jumpsuit, silver armor on the chest with blue areas, surrounding a red, six-sided, upside-down shape that resembles a triangle or a diamond, with a yellow stone in the middle. It has white gauntlets and grieves, a knight-like helmet that is showing yellow glowing eyes, and it has red-and-silver shoulder pads. "_Greetings, young man." _Sammy's eyes widen like dinner plates in shock. "_Um… excuse me? Are you alright?"_

"no way." Sammy said softly in shock as he got out of the bed and inched towards the PET. "My own NetNavi! Mama Haruka must have slipped the program in while I was sleeping."

"_I'm sorry to say but your mother has not done such a thing, I however have no idea what 'net navis' are. I am Servo, the Hyper Agent codenamed Gridman."_

"Wow, you're even talk just like the heroes from my grandparents' stories. You must have taken a while to program."

* * *

"'_... program'? Apologies but I have no idea what you are saying young man, and what 'stories'?"_

"The stories my Grandpa Naoto and Grandpa Sam tell me about two agents of justice, one named Servo, and the other is Gridman."

"_Hmm, it sounds interesting but I must ask what on Earth you are talking about young man."_ he tilted his head a little. "_And please answer me on where this. By 'Naoto' and 'Sam", you would happen to be talking about two men named Naoto Sho and Sam Collins would you?"_ Gridman asks before he turns his head down and switches his sensors to thermal, indicating a large mass of heat below them. "_Downstairs, now! I am sensing a mass of heat similar to a campfire."_

"What?!" Sammy hollered, grabbing his PET and burst himself out of the door and raced downstairs. Netto followed and rushed downstairs to see their mother backing away from the fire from the oven.

"Netto, grab the fire extinguisher!" Sammy yells to his brother, Netto nodded and grabs the nearest fire extinguisher and try to snuff it out but the flames continued to rise up.

"What kind of fire is this?!" Netto said in shock but still tries to snuff it out. "Come on."

"Netto, plug me in!" "_Hurry, connect me to the oven!"_ Gridman's and another voice was heard from Netto's and Sammy's PET case.

"Got it!" they said in unison but looked at each other in confusion. "Wha? You got a new Navi?"

"It doesn't matter, let's do it Netto!" Sammy said as he got out his Personal Terminal's connection plug. Netto nodded in agreement as he sprayed some more foam on the flames, making them lower just enough to let them reach the connection ports.

"MegaMan EXE!" "Gridman!" "Plug-in! Execute Transmission!"

They plug the usbs into the slots allowing Netto's new Navi and Gridman access to the datascape of the oven. Gridman materialize in an area surrounded by Fire Viruses and Met Family Viruses causing wanton destruction.

"_What are these strange creatures?"_ Gridman asks his current battle partner.

"Computer Viruses, we have to stop them." Sammy said. Gridman charged forward, before he saw another 'Virus' modeled after firestacks running away from the fight, blocking the way with a fire wall. Gridman looks between the mass of viruses and the fleeing creature before choosing

* * *

to corkscrew vault over the flames and chase down the runaway 'virus'. He chased the being until they reached an area that resembled a cliff.

"_Stop right there!"_ Gridman said in a commanding voice. "_SURRENDER! You have nowhere left to run virus!"_

"Well that's not nice, calling me a lousy virus. It makes me want to burn you up!" the being said as it turned around showing a fire emblem on it's chest. "I am the mighty NetNavi, TorchMan!" He said releasing flames into the air. "And a newbie Navi and his kiddy NetOp have no chance against me and Mr. Match."

"Be careful Gridman. He and his NetOp must be the reason for all the fires going on."

"_Right! Time for me to get to work!"_ Gridman said as he entered his ready position, before charging forward and trying to deliver a punch. TorchMan disappeared and reappeared a few 'feet' away. "_What?"_

"His NetOp must have used an Area Steal Battle Chip. If that's how they're going to play, then we'll do it too! Battle Chip: Sword, Slot-in and download!" as he places the chip into his PET…. nothing happened. "huh?"

"HAHAHAHAH! What's wrong? You pick a bad chip? FLAME TOWER!" TorchMan said as he thrust his arms onto the ground, creating multiple flame towers.

"_Oh dear!" _then suddenly Gridman himself teleports out of the way. "_My word."_

"Yes! Sword might not have worked, but my own Area Steal did! Go, Gridman!"

"_Right! __**Grid Beam!**_" Gridman calls out as the gauntlet on his left arm shoots out an immense laser headed straight for TorchMan.

"Uh-oh." TorchMan says, but is logged out by his NetOp before the beam can hit, causing it to blast into another part of the datascape.

"Yes, we got him! Good job, Gridman."

"_Thanks."_

"I have to ask, why didn't the Sword Battle Chip work?"

"_It is because I require Access Codes to use my weapons. For my sword the Access Code is 'Gridman Saber', which will materialize as the Plasma Blade and Barrier Shield."_

* * *

"Okay." Sammy said to Gridman. "Now we just need to take care of the flames. Let's try this," he pulled out a chip that has a picture of a virus creature. "Battle chip: Aqua tower, slot-in and download!"

"_Alright then,"_ he then copied what torchman did and slammed his hand to the ground. "_Aqua Tower!"_ then water shoot up from the ground and went to TorchMan's remaining flames, extinguishing them. "_Done. Although I have something that would reverse all the damage done to the datascape."_

"Really?" Sammy and Netto said.

"_I believe I shall show you." _Gridman said as he drew energy into the crystal on his chest, "_**Fixer Beam!**_" he cried as he released the energy in a shower of sparkles, each tiny light healing a bit of the computer system until it was repaired.

"Whoa," a voice said behind Gridman, he turned to see a humanoid Netnavi that has a deep blue jumpsuit with blue helmet, gloves and boots, he has green eyes and blue spiked hair and has a symbol that Netto has on his headband on his chest and the sides of his helmet. "I don't know how you can do that, but that's awesome." he then offered his hand for a hand shake. "My name is Megaman."

"_Greetings young Megaman,"_ he then shake his hand. "_I am Gridman, a pleasure to meet you."_

In the physical world, the fire had finally gone out, with the oven completely scorched.

"Plug-out."

"You were amazing Gridman!" Sammy said with joy and excitement loving his personal Netnavi already.

"Netto. While I was taking care of the Viruses, I saw a strange shadow within some flames before they disappeared." Megaman said to his NetOp.

"_I believe I have already taken care of that particular problem. It was another NetNavi called TorchMan and his NetOp, Mr. Match."_

Sammy began to think on those NetNavis that Megaman and Gridman described, before choosing to think about that later. "Mama Haruka, call the police. Tell them that the fires aren't caused by a random virus, but by an arsonist calling himself Mr. Match and his NetNavi, TorchMan."

"Okay." Haruka nodded, still a little shaken, and walked to the phone.

* * *

Netto looked at his PET and see's Megaman. "Anyway, I can finally beat Dex and Gutsman."

"_Pardon me, but who is that young man?"_ Gridman said from his PET.

"That's my brother, Netto." he then turned to his adoptive brother. "Hey Netto, I would like you to meet someone." he then show him this PET. "This is my personal NetNavi, Gridman."

"Whoa, nice! Where did you get him?"

"I think Mama Haruka slipped it into my PET during the night. She knows how much I enjoy Grandpa Naoto and Grandpa Sam's stories."

"Hey wanna Netbattle sometime?"

"Maybe." Sammy said as he turned to the clock. "Oh shoot! We have to get to school!"

Netto looked at the clock as well. "Oh your right! We have to move!"

"You two are late!" Maylu says as they exit their house.

"Maylu's grumpy again." Sammy whispered

"You don't always have to wait for us you know." Netto said.

"Huh? Do you just say something? Come on, let's go."

They start to roll on their own wheels to the school, as Netto spoke up again. "I don't know why you have to walk to school with us everyday."

"Don't be silly Netto, we have so much to talk about all the time." she said in reply.

"You mean _you_ have so much to talk about." Sammy said with a roll of his eyes.

"What?" Maylu asked.

"What?" Sammy asked in reply.

"_Oh don't be so rude to a lady like that." _Gridman said in the PET. As they were nearing the school, Netto caught sight of Dex and sped up to him.

"Hey Dex, how's it been?" Sammy said to the large preteen.

* * *

"Huh? Oh, hey guys, Netto. Didn't think you'd show your face again after that thrashing I gave you yesterday." Dex chuckled along with his Navi GutsMan.

"I want another NetBattle with you after school, Dekao," Netto said making Dex slow slightly, no one ever used his real name unless they wanted his attention. "This time, you'll be the one that gets a thrashing." he speed up ahead of the others.

"H-hey!" Dex pushed his scooter faster to catch up to Netto, which made Sammy and Maylu hurry along also.

At school the four preteens went to class 5-A where a woman who has brown hair that is curled up, has brown eyes, wearing an ocean sleeved dress with a purple top on it, has purple boots and black leggings, she is the teacher of the class Ms. Mariko. As she is teaching the class, Dex is pressing some buttons on his PET and waved to his Navi. The Navi is a large metallic humanoid being that has large steel arms, yellow shoulders, gauntlets, boots and a helmet, has red armor that has a green plus symbol on his chest and has a large gray chin on his face like you see in streetpunk anime characters, this is Gutsman, he then turned to pixels and went off as the screen said 'Sending message.' in the cy-verse there are tall platforms where Navis can talk and interact with one another. Gutsman arrived on one of the platforms and spotted a female Navi, she is wearing a pink top, dark pink leggins and girl pants, pink boots and helmet that has yellow strips that goes around her head, she has long yellow that has a green bow on the bottom and has green eyes. This is Maylu's Netnavi Roll. "Hey Gutsman, it's been a while, how's it rolling?"

"Gutsman want to know if Maylu can go to the movies with Dex, guts." Gutsman said in a some sort of third person.

"Oh come on Gutsman get real," she pulls up a screen showing Maylu's schedule. "She has piano lessons today."

"No movies?"

"No way!"

Then Gutsman starts to think of something else. "Oh! How about Gutsman take Roll to movies!"

"What?!"

The larger Navi then try to hug Roll. "Gutsman take Roll out to movies, what Roll think of Gutsman?" he said in a third person again.

"I'll show you what I think, **ROLL BLAST!**" she then slap him with her strips to make Gutsman let go of her.

* * *

"Dah." Dex said at the rejection, accidentally standing up. Maylu, and some of the others in the class started to giggle at him, while Ms. Mariko glared lightly. "Uh."

"Dekao, wait until after school to ask someone on a date." she told him, making him sit back down while Netto and Megaman were having their own conversation.

"Are you sure the NetNavi you think you saw is the same one Gridman fought?"

"I'm positive, and I doubt his Operator would let him get deleted so easily."

Meanwhile in a secret location, the NetOp of TorchMan, Mr. Match was having a conversation with his boss. "...and it's because of them the Viruses you gave me were purged and TorchMan was almost deleted." he has long red hair with a pointy beard, wearing a red sweater with deep red on the chest, has the fire emblem on his heart area.

"So, it's the pesky Net Agents that have been trying to stop our organization?" an elderly man with a bald head, a purple monocle, a walking cane with a skull for a grip, a deep red sweater, has a cape, has black pants and shoes.

"No, they were people I've never seen before, the Navis too." Mr. Match said, causing his boss to ponder for a brief time.

"If and when they show up again, make sure you take care of them. Delete."

"Delete." Mr. Match said with a smile, as the connection cut out.

Over at the school, the last class of the day has finished and Netto and Dex were getting ready for their NetBattle. "Here goes Dex," Netto then pulled an extension cord from his PET and ready to plug in. "PLUG-IN: MEGAMAN! EXECUTE TRANSMISSION!"

"Heh heh! PLUG-IN: GUTSMAN! EXECUTE TRANSMISSION!" Dex did the same as Netto did as they plugged into the slot and their NetNavis are digitally transferred into the cyber battlefield. Megaman and Gutsman successfully integrated into the field and now facing each other. "Give me a break Netto, your personal NetNavi is that wimpy little thing?"

"He's not wimpy! He's Megaman!"

"Haha! You really think you're going to beat my Gutsman with that teensy Navi?"

Netto got a little mad for Dex calling his Navi names. "You know you could give up any time you wanted Dex."

* * *

"HA! You're the one who's going to give up, Gutsman time to show this little blue boy who's the best!"

"Grr, get him Megaman!"

The two Navies are ready to fight as the floor said Battle start. Gutsman bang his chest like a gorilla and Megaman charges in.

Meanwhile at Maylu's house, she is practicing on her piano like usual, but unknown to her the oven begins to spark.

Back in the battlefield, Megaman jumped away of Gutsman as he tried to punch Megaman into oblivion. Unfortunately Megaman ran into a wall, making Dex smirk as he prepared to end MegaMan.

"Battle Chip: Meguts Punch! Slot-in and download!"

The Battle Chip came into effect and enlarged Gutsman's right fist. "GUTS!" Gutsman shouted and ready his attack.

"HELP!"

Before stopping at the sound of Roll's yell as she materialized between them.

"Roll?"

"Guts?"

"Please, you have to help Maylu! The oven burst into flames, and she can't get out of the house because of all the smoke!" she then waved her hand to show a screen showing Maylu trapped. "Here's the last transmission, everything is up in flames!"

"This can't be happening!" Dex said in shock as he and Netto are seeing what's happening.

"It is happening," he then look at Megaman as he turns to him. "Megaman listen you got to cyberlink there though the internet!"

As they are planning to save Maylu, Naoto is listening through the closed door, his eyes turn to angry as he pulled out his PET and runs away. "BlackWolfMan, it's time to hero up."

"Very well." the black wolf navi nodded as Naoto cut to a corner so he can disappear, back with the two preteens and the three Navis Megaman, Roll and Gutsman are Cyberlinking thought the internet and heading to Mayl's terminal as Dex and Netto are rushing out.

* * *

Netto got his skates on and Dex is riding his scooter, but then Sammy caught up to the two. "Hey guys, what's the rush?!"

"It's Maylu, she's in trouble!" Dex said as he started to run out of breath.

"Oh no!" Sammy then starts to jog faster, "Gridman, notify Ian and QuarterBackMan, we might need their help."

"_Alright!"_ Gridman says as he does just that.

"I hope we can get there in time." Netto thinks out loud.

What they didn't see is a mysterious person running up on the rooftops, he is wearing a black cloak, black pants and gloves, he has a mask that looks like a wolf with white hair. As he reached Maylu's house he kicked the door down and went inside, he then been followed by Netto.

"Maylu!" he shouted as he spotted her being carried by the mysterious boy. "Who are you?!" He walks over to him and hands Maylu over to him as he holds her by his shoulder.

The cloaked boy turned to the oven and pulled out a PET and pull the extension cord and plugs it in, as Netto got Maylu out of her house, he came back and plug his cord into the slot as Megaman, Roll and GutsMan arrive. The Viruses all turn towards the three Navis and attack them, some managing hits on the Navis, before an unknown voice rings out.

"CRESCENT BOOMERANG!" a large, black crescent moon spun around cutting the viruses like butter, as the originator of the attack landed in front of them in a black haze.

"Who are you?" demanded MegaMan, the Navi simply bowed to the three other Navis.

"Greetings, I am BlackWolfMan." he then raised his head to them "To explain, I am not the one who is responsible for these little viruses. Rather, I am here to rid them from this system." he said as his NetOp activated another Battle Chip, granting BlackWolfMan a large sword with an extendable blade. "Now, shall we dispose of the rest?" he asked as he changed his blade to Battle Mode.

"Yeah," Megaman then made his right arm change into a blaster and start shooting the viruses as Roll and Gutsman helped him dealing the viruses with BlackWolfMan, as the Navis finish clearing the Viruses, they heard footsteps and looked around the fires. BlackWolfMan then points his blade at the wall of fire where the silhouette of Torchman is standing.

* * *

"We have one more left, it seems." BlackWolfMan said as he rested his blade on his shoulder. "Identify yourself!"

Torchman waved his arm to clear his flames to reveal himself. "I'm Torchman. And I'm going to burn you up."

"Hmm," BlackWolfMan then crouch to ready his charge. "I like to see you try."

Then they felt a rumble with an explosion happening near them. Torchman laughing as a gargantuan monster stomped into view. "I probably should have mentioned that I brought a friend. Meet Ghoulgilas!"

"Scared to fight honorably?" BlackWolfMan growled in anger as he readied his stance. "What a cowardly Navi."

"Heh heh, I call it fighting smart. Get'em!"

"_I think not! ACCESS FLASH!"_ then a flash of light hits the gargantuan monster making it scream and fall over.

"What?!" Torchman said as he turned to see Gridman standing at the same height as Ghoulgilas. "HOW!?"

_Sammy followed up from Netto and Dex from behind. _"Samuel, I was unable to contact Ian and his partner, but I have an idea!" _Sammy stopped running and pull out his PET._

"_What is it?"_

"I have an ability that you might know." _Sammy nodded as he starts to pay attention._ "I can connect to almost anyplace from wherever you are connected, but I have a limit to how long I'm away. However, I need you to input an Access Code to use it."

_Sammy nodded and look around to see any plug, then he spotted a terminal nearby. "Plug-in: Gridman! Execute Transmission! Access Code: Gridman!"_

"It doesn't matter, I'll burn you like a roast!" Torchman said as he unleashed his fire. "**FIRE A-!**"

"**CRESCENT WAVE!**" BlackWolfman thrown his weapon at Torchman as his arm cut off, Megaman came in and fired some shots at him damaging the fire Navi more. "Don't let him escape!"

"Got it!" the blue Navi shouted as he continued his assault. "Netto, I need a Battle Chip to finish this guy!"

* * *

"You got it! Battle chip: Sword! Slot-in and download!" he inserts the chip as a sword appeared on Megaman's arm.

"Alright."

The unknown teen pull out his battle chip that has a picture of a hammerhead shark. "Allow me to lend a hand, Battle Chip: Hammer Shark! Slot-in and download!" the masked teen said as he placed his battle chip into his PET as a Shark appeared beside BlackWolfMan. The shark turn into data and went to his right arm and reformed into a hammer arm that featured a hammerhead shark.

"Thanks, come along Megaman, let's take this Navi down." the Blue Navi nodded as they charge at Torchman. "Fight us with honor Torchman!"

"Hmm, like I'll settle like that under my current condition, until we meet again!." he crossed his arms then as he started to logging out megaman manage to deal damage on his left side of his body dealing him damage.

"Grr, he got away." the black Navi rested his blade on his shoulder as he turned his head to Megaman. "You're quite skilled little Navi."

"Thanks," then he turned to Gridman fighting the unknown Virus or Navi. "I think he needs some help, come on!"

"Very well, Zen-Aku."

The now titled Zen-Aku nodded as he pulled out two more chips. "I know, Battle Chip: Wild Calling! Slot-in and download!" he inserts the two chips onto the PET. With BlackWolfMan his left arm change to normal but the charge came back as he pulled out his flute.

"Data Beasts, ARISE!" he started to play a melody, the melody starts to echo throughout Cyberspace Roll, Gridman, Gutsman and Megaman heard it as they turn to the Black Navi as he finished his melody. Then they felt a rumble, they all turn to see coming to the battlefield a giant green Alligator, then swimming through the skies is the same purple Hammerhead shark as it strikes at the Virus, then at the platforms comes down a silver wolf, when it lands on the ground it howled loudly. "Data Beast Union!" all three Beasts turn to colorful data and flew to him as his entire body start to glow and expand, his left arm changes into a wolf arm with the head in place of his right arm with the shark and alligator's tail as a blade in the wolf's mouth, the purple shark appeared on the right side like last time, and his body now looks like the Gator's body with the head on the chest with a curved blade on it, his head morphs to look like the silver wolf, but with his yellow eyes and horn, and his mouth opens wide showing a face with a mask covering its mouth and showing its own yellow eyes. "Predaman is born!"

* * *

Gutsman's eyes are now as dinner plates "GUTS?!"

"Whoa!" Megaman is amazed to see that the black Navi is now this gigantic Navi.

"Is it some sort of a program?" Roll said in awe.

"_Well lad, thanks for the assist young Navi."_ Gridman said as the two large Navis face off agents the large Virus. "_Now come, let's exterminate this Virus."_

"You got it." Predaman nodded as they start to move at the creature, Gridman punched it's face and the Predaman slam the hammer on the body creating sparks. "_**GRID PUNCH!**"_ Gridman's fist turn green and it slammed onto Ghoulgilas' gut. "_**GRID SLUGGER!**_" Gridman reached up and detached his head fin and threw it at Ghoulgilas, making several cuts along its body before he caught it and replaced it on his head.

Predaman reached back his fists. "**WOLF FANG!**" he said as he smashed the wolf arm into Ghoulgilas, followed by, "**HAMMER SHOT!**" and making some cracks appear in Ghoulgilas' neck which Predaman noted.

"Gridman, I think its weak point might be its neck."

Zen-Aku and Netto are watching the Battle that is happening in cyberspace. "Hmm, say kid, do you have a chip that can help those two?" the unknown person asks in his hoarse voice. '_I wish I didn't have to talk like this.'_

"I think so," he dug through his pockets as he tried not to inhale the smoke. "Let's try this! Battle Chip: Shotgun! Slot-in and download! Megaman, try and aim for that thing's neck!"

"Got it!" he aims his blaster then fired at the neck dealing more damage to it, and drawing its attention away from the two titans.

"Now!" Gridman yells as he charges the Virus, Predaman close behind him. The Gridman grabs Ghoulgilas' neck, and Predaman the head. They pull at it as hard as they can, until it tears off, revealing a bunch of colored lines instead of simple data.

'_What is that thing? It can't be a Virus.'_ The unknown individual thought to himself as the two giants prepare their finishing blows. Predaman's alligator head lifts up until it's pointing at Ghoulgilas, Gridman lifts his arms over his head, lowers them in front of him and crosses his arms as energy is gathered into the Acceptor.

"**VIRUS RENDING BEAST HOWLING HURRICANE!**" Predaman cried as the three heads released energy beams shaped like the three animals.

* * *

"_**GRID BEAM!**_" Gridman called out as he released the stored energy from the Acceptor on his wrist. Their attacks collided and hit the virus, resulting in a large explosion. When their attacks dissipated the virus is gone and the two shrink down, Predaman changing back to BlackWolfMan, the light on Gridman's forehead flashing. "_My time is nearly up. I must get back to the PET, farewell."_ he then logged out to disappear.

"I should head out myself," BlackWolfman said as he turned around and walked away. "We'll meet again." he then logged out of the system as the unknown person unplugged.

"Until we meet again, kid." he said as he walked away from the house.

Netto turned around to look at him. "Hey wait! Who are you?!"

"You'll find out soon." he turned to Netto. "But for now, call me Zen-Aku." he jumped outside and jump to the rooftops.

Netto came out of the house where Dex and Maylu are still there. "Who was that guy?" Dex said as he looked to where Zen-Aku landed.

"I don't know, but we have to call the ambulance!" Netto said as he called the ambulance.

Maylu is now being moved to the hospital and Dex is crying a little. Up on one of the roofs Zen-Aku is watching the two, he took off his mask and shown to see Naoto under it. "Geez, if Dex found out he'll ask for a Netbattle non-stop."

"I agree," BlackWolfMan said from his PET. "Even so we'll be revealed soon my friend, now we have to get home, your homework is due tomorrow."

"Oh, you're right." he jumped away to head home.

Meanwhile with Sammy he is walking home as he is talking with his PET. "I didn't know you can do that Gridman, i didn't know that Navis have that type of function."

"_I just remembered that particular ability."_ he explained to his NetOp as they are near home. "_But I must wonder who is that black Navi's partner? They helped us take out the Viruses, so they can't be working with them."_

"What black Navi?"

"_Ah, you see there was a Navi that has the resemblance of a humanoid wolf that has black armor and white hair, he was holding a crescent weapon and has three other animals with him."_

* * *

Gridman explained on what he saw during the virus clean up. "_He is also capable of changing into a larger Navi by merging the three beasts together with him."_

"Really?" the NetOp start to put together on what his Naivi was saying but no luck. "Was there anything else?"

"_He has clawed gauntlets and very skilled in speed, that's all I know."_

"Hmm. Well I hope to meet the NetOp." Sammy said as he started to jog home.

* * *

**Well, that's everything. We all hope you enjoy this. Please review, follow, and fave. Also, if you were confused, most of the separational lines are used to show were one page ends and another begins, the only time this is not true is with the insert songs.**


End file.
